Eadwyn, Hija del Viento
by Eresse
Summary: Eadwyn es la hija del Rey Théoden de Rohan, altiva, serena y bella. En Edoras todo es desolación hasta que la llegada de unos extraños jinetes cambia el rumbo del Reino y de la vida de Eadwyn, que se enamorará de un Elfo y luchará por los que ama.
1. Los extraños viajeros

**EADWYN, HIJA DEL VIENTO**

**Capítulo 1. **

** Los extraños viajeros.  
**  
Los rayos del Sol matutino entraban por una de las ventanas abiertas del palacio de Meduseld. Las cortinas ondeaban al son del viento en una habitación real y una cama desecha indicaba que alguien había dormido allí. Era una habitación amplia, con varios cuadros de Reyes y Reinas de la antigua Rohan, aunque sin duda el que más resaltaba era la pintura de una familia real sonriente. Ahora esa familia estaba rota. La Reina de Rohan había muerto hacía un par de años y Theodred, el hijo primogénito de Théoden, Rey de la Marca, falleció también hace escasamente tres días. Tan solo quedaban con vida Théoden, su hija Eadwyn, Éowyn, y Éomer.  
  
En la mesilla de noche había un joyero con estampados de Nimphredil y Simbelmynë en oro, y se puede decir que valía mucho más el dicho joyero que las joyas de su interior. Al lado, había una flor, casi marchita, lo que hacía que pareciera que quien durmiera allí estaba triste, demasiado triste para continuar viviendo. Era la habitación de Eadwyn, hija de Théoden.  
  
Una chica de pelo largo y rubio se precipitó hacia la puerta de la habitación, dispuesta a abrirla para avisar de que pronto estaría el desayuno. Su nombre era Éowyn, hijo de Éomund, escudera de Rohan y sobrina del Rey.  
  
- ¡Eadwyn! Ya está listo el desayuno... ¿Eadwyn? –dijo Eowyn extrañada al no ver a su prima. Se acercó y vio una nota en la que decía que Eadwyn se había ido a dar una vuelta con su caballo. Quería despejar su mente, debía hacerlo-.  
  
Éowyn emitió un sonoro suspiro y salió por la puerta de la habitación de Eadwyn. Las cosas no marchaban bien en Edoras. El heredero al trono había muerto, Éomer había sido desterrado, el Rey parecía como poseído por alguna criatura maligna y para colmo Eadwyn cada vez estaba peor ewn tristeza. Pero eso mismo le ocurría a Éowyn; Rohan ya no era lo que en otros tiempos fue: la tierra era rica y estaban aliados de Gondor, pero ahora las esperanzas habían caído y una sombra se precipitaba desde Isengard, hasta Mordor.  
  
Un caballo galopaba veloz por las praderas de Edoras y se dirigía al bosque de Fangorn. Eadwyn derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas de rabia y el único lugar donde podía estar sola era Fangorn. A pesar de que se contaban malas historias y leyendas acerca de este paraje Eadwyn lo encontraba divertido a veces, y se sentía a gusto entre los árboles. Éstos ya la conocían y no la tenían por qué hacer daño. Además, según se contaba, habitaba un mago de inmensos poderes. Ella ya lo había visto alguna vez como una luz en la oscuridad, y tampoco le tenía miedo, pues había un aura buena en él.  
  
Eadwyn se sentó en una de las gruesas raíces. Algo había cambiado en Fangorn. Ya no se veia la presencia del Mago, y extrañas pisadas indicaban que alguien había pasado por ahí. Sintiendo algo de curiosidad quiso seguirlas, pero era arriesgado, y su caballo la detuvo con el morro.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Silmë? –habló con voz dulce a su caballo. Era una yegua de la raza de los Mearas, que su padre Théoden le había regalado por su 25 cumpleaños, donde alcanzaba la mayoría de edad en Rohan. Resplandecía de blanco y cuando se juntaba con los rayos del sol hacía que Silmë brillara con todo su esplendor y hasta podía deslumbrar a quien se hallara cerca. Tenía una estrella dorada justo encima de los ojos, que la hacían una yegua única.  
  
- Está bien... si no quieres que vaya no iré. Hay veces que creo que tienes un sexto sentido, amiga mía.-continuó diciendo Eadwyn esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus crines doradas y la peculiar estrella. –Es hora de que volvamos, Éowyn estará preocupada.  
  
Se subió ágilmente a la yegua y cogió un atajo que encontró hacia Edoras, que hacía el camino más corto. Los cabellos rubios y hasta la cintura de Eadwyn ondeaban con el viento y los profundos ojos azules miraban a la lejanía sin inmutarse.  
  
Continuó su trayecto sin ninguna novedad. Cabalgó veloz, rumbo a Edoras y por fin la vio. Los rayos del sol alumbraban el palacio de Oro y Éowyn se encontraba mirando al horizonte. Eadwyn sintió lastima, no solo por Éowyn, sino también por ella misma. Eran momentos difíciles. Estaba a punto de entrar por las puertas de Edoras cuando vio a una grupo de tres caballos en su mismo rumbo.  
  
Se pararon sorprendidos al verla. Eadwyn seguía montada en Silmë, con sus ropajes de montar y su cabello rubio ondeando al viento.  
  
- ¿Quién es, Gandalf? –dijo un Enano que iba con un Elfo.  
  
- Es Eadwyn, hija del Rey Théoden. Solía venir a visitarme a Fangorn, y allí enjugar sus lágrimas. Cuidad vuestro lenguaje, y estad seguros de que no seréis muy bien recibidos.  
  
El Elfo se había quedado maravillado ante Eadwyn y la observó detenidamente gracias a su vista de Elfo. En sus ojos se podía observar un dolor de varios años, y estaban enmarcadas por las lágrimas derramadas hace escasos minutos. ¿Por qué debería haber alguien tan bello que estaba condenado a morir? Con el semblante aún serio e inmerso en sus pensamientos continuó junto a Aragorn y Gandalf, y Gimli que iba detrás de él hacia Meduseld.  
  
Eadwyn, al ver que se acercaban pronunció unas palabras en Rohírrico, el idioma de la Marca, y con galope veloz entró en la ciudadela. Éowyn se relajó al ver que a su prima no la había pasado nada malo, incluso sonrió débilmente, pero después volvió a quedarse seria al comprobar que venían unos extraños jinetes. Eadwyn llegó a los establos y allí dejó en un sitio privilegiado a su joven Silmë y subió rápidamente las escaleras. No tuvo problema al ir rápido, ya que no llevaba uno de esos incómodos vestidos.  
  
Llegó a su habitación y salió corriendo al balcón. Pudo observar que los jinetes eran muy peculiares: había un Enano, un Mago, un Hombre y un Elfo. Sintió de pronto una emoción que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. No había visto nunca a un Elfo, y pudo comprobar que era muy bello. Sus cabellos rubios platino caían sobre sus hombros y los ojos azules como el mar podían incomodar a cualquiera. Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del Elfo. Eadwyn tenía la boca abierta y se apresuró a cerrarla. Él, también se había quedado impresionado al verla, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desvanecido, al igual que había venido. Por sus ojos pasó una sombra de dolor con tan solo pensar que esto era un sueño y no era real.  
  
- Legolas... ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo el Hombre Humano que había mirado a otro lado, donde colgaba el estandarte del caballo de Rohan.  
  
- Sí... pero, Aragorn, me había parecido ver... no importa.  
  
Aragorn frunció el ceño observando a su amigo el Elfo, pero volvió la mirada al frente. Estaban atravesando la ciudadela y la gente callaba y se metía para sus hogares con solo su presencia. Los jinetes miraban para los lados aún sin comprender; su presencia en algún modo les traía malos recuerdos.  
  
- Hay más alegría en un cementerio... -dijo el Enano.  
  
- Gimli...  
  
Dejaron los caballos en la entrada, y subieron la larga escalinata del Castillo Dorado de Meduseld. Al momento unos guardias salieron del lugar e hicieron despojarse de todas las armas a los extraños. El Enano Gimli tuvo que dar su hacha a regañadientes y Aragorn sorprendió a los presentes con sus numerosos cuchillos y dagas escondidos por su ropa.  
  
- Disculpe... déme la vara. –dijo un guardia al mago.  
  
- Oh... ¿no privarás a un anciano de su apoyo? –respondió a esta pregunta el aludido mientras guiñaba el ojo a sus compañeros.  
  
- Está bien... pasen.  
  
Entraron con paso lento mientras los presentes se giraban a verlos. El Rey Théoden se encontraba en una situación deplorable. La cabeza estaba caída en su pecho y sus ojos empañados por una sombra en su interior. Su pelo se encontraba blanco, y tenía unas manos con unas uñas demasiado afiladas y arrugadas. - Veo que el servicio de tu palacio ha disminuido, Rey Théoden.-dijo el mago. El Rey farfulló unas palabras sin sentido mientras aparecía arrastrándose uno de los servidores. Iba vestido totalmente de negro y su cara demacrada y pálida mostraba mucha maldad... demasiada para admitirle en este bello lugar que se hallaba triste y de luto por la muerte de su heredero.  
  
- No es bienvenido. –dijo al oído del pobre rey el vil servidor.  
  
- ¿Por qué debería de darte la bienvenida, Gandalf, cuervo de la Tempestad?  
  
Gandalf alzó las cejas mientras Aragorn y Legolas se miraban. De repente apareció Éowyn que se quedó perpleja al comprobar lo que sucedía. Gandalf, furioso, se quitó la capa gris que poseía y un reflejo blanco inundó la sala. Era Gandalf el Blanco, y Théoden se revolvió en su trono, como intentando escapar de él. En eso llegó Eadwyn, que se había quitado sus ropas de montar y se había puesto un vestido, pues habían venido nuevos viajeros. Era un vestido marrón oscuro, ceñido a la cintura y parte de arriba, que caía majestuosamente. Las mangas eran largas hasta el punto que casi se arrastraban, y tenía una tiara donde se la reconocía como princesa de Rohan e Hija de Théoden.  
  
Bajó corriendo de su habitación al oír tal alboroto y horrorizada vio como el Mago que había visto apuntaba con la vara a su padre, mientras los demás viajeros luchaban con los guardias.  
  
- Del hechizo te libero. –pronunció Gandalf solemnemente. Tuvo que volverlo a repetir porque nada sucedió, solo una risa maligna salió de la boca del rey.  
  
Tanto Éowyn como Eadwyn intentaron llegar hasta el rey pero a Éowyn la paró el viajero Aragorn y Eadwyn tuvo el camino libre, pero no se atrevió a ir debido a la risa maligna de antes.  
  
- Si salgo... el Rey morirá... -dijo una voz que salió de Théoden.  
  
- ¡NO! –gritó Eadwyn.  
  
De repente, el Rey fue liberado de su hechizo pero casi se cae del trono, pero Eadwyn corrió hacia él y lo sujetó y le volvió a sentar, quedando junto a él. La cara de Théoden cambió y se volvió a rejuvenecer. Los ojos volvieron a ver bien y Gandalf suspiró aliviado. Legolas miraba extasiado a la joven Eadwyn, que por un momento sintió alegría por su padre. Éowyn también fue al encuentro de su tío, y ambas lo levantaron con cuidado.  
  
Théoden miraba extrañado para todos los lados, y besó la frente de su amada hija Eadwyn, que lloraba de alegría. Eadwyn se situó a la derecha del rey y Éowyn a la izquierda, y así el Rey empuñó la espada y volvió a coger energías. Luego de esto salió fuera, encolerizado por Grima o Lengua de Serpiente, su servidor traicionero y cogió la espada.  
  
Mientras tanto, Eadwyn se encontraba atrás de la fila, junto a Legolas y Éowyn, que ahora volvían a estar serios.  
  
- ¡Tú...! Asquerosa y vil serpiente... -gritó Théoden- ¡Verás lo que es probar la espada de Rohan!  
  
- ¡Mi señor! He sido vuestro más fiel servidor y...-  
  
Théoden estaba a punto de matar a Grima cuando Aragorn se interpuso entre ellos dos.  
  
- Mi señor, ya tiene suficiente sangre en su cuenta... déjale ir. –dijo mientras Grima empujaba a algunos, cogía su caballo y abandonaba Edoras.  
  
- ¡Salve el Rey Théoden! ¡Viva el Rey Théoden! –gritaron unos aldeanos.  
  
- ¡Y salve Eadwyn! ¡Viva la princesa! –respondieron otros.  
  
- Eadwyn... -llamó Théoden.  
  
- ¿Si, padre?  
  
- ¿Dónde está Theodred?  
  
- Mi señor... vuestro hijo ha... ha... ha muerto. Fue atacado por un grupo de orcos en las fronteras del Reino. –toda la alegría que tenía Eadwyn se esfumó por completo al recordar la agonía de su hermano al morir y empezó a sollozar débilmente. El Rey la tranquilizó... aunque él también lloraba por dentro.  
  
Eadwyn corrió pero antes oyó a Legolas hablarla y se paró en seco. Nunca había hablado antes con él. Su voz era muy suave y llena de ternura y compasión.  
  
- ¿Estáis bien, mi señora? ¿Desea que le ayude en algo?  
  
- No... lo siento mucho, además creo que no puedo estar aquí. Gracias.  
  
Entró corriendo al Castillo y afuera comenzó un viento huracanado y los presentes tuvieron que entrar para adentro, pues nadie sabía a qué se debía ese cambio climático.  
  
"No me debes dar las gracias, joven Eadwyn... siempre te ayudaré cuando pueda." Pensó Legolas recordando aquellas imágenes de hace escasos minutos. "No ha sido un sueño, ella es real"  
  
Mientras tanto Eadwyn en sus aposentos se había calmado un poco y el viento del exterior también estaba parando. Ahora solo le venían a la cabeza las imágenes del Elfo ofreciéndole su ayuda. Era muy apuesto, y ligeramente más alto que ella. Además parecía muy dulce. Eadwyn pensó mucho en él y tenía muchas dudas. ¿Qué hacía un Elfo en Rohan? Después se lo preguntaría.  
  
"Ha sido un milagro que no me haya puesto roja delante de él"  
  
De repente unos pasos y unos leves toques en su puerta la hicieron salir de su ensoñación.  
  
TBC

............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
¡Holitas! ¿Qué tal, queridos lectores? Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. He decidido empezar otra nueva historia, aunque seguiré actualizando las demás cuando pueda. Necesito saber sus opiniones, y ¿Qué mejor manera que dejarme un review? Por fis... que no cuesta dinero... XD. Espero de todo corazón poder actualizar pronto, pero es que me voy de vacaciones dentro de dos días y no tengo nada más escrito... así que no se lo que pasará.  
  
Prometo actualizar esta historia y la de Encuentra el Pasado cuando pueda, de verdad. Mientras tanto... ¡REVIEWCITOS! Je, je, je. ¡Gracias! ;)  
  
Eress


	2. Hija del Viento

**Capítulo 2. Hija del Viento.**

Eadwyn decidió ignorar la llamada a la puerta por un momento y se dirigió hacia el pequeño joyero que tenía encima de la mesilla de noche. Rebuscó entre sus pertenencias y recogió una cadena en particular. Era su más apreciada joya y era una herencia familiar por parte de su madre, la Reina. Casi nadie sabía sobre la existencia de dicho colgante, ni siquiera el Rey, y había permanecido oculto durante todos estos años. Se lo puso en el cuello y lo escondió entre sus ropajes, al fin y al cabo era un secreto familiar.

- ¡Adelante, está abierto! –por la puerta apareció Théoden, ligeramente preocupado por su hija.

- Eadwyn... -hizo una pausa- Théodred era un gran hombre y digno a la corona de Rohan. Murió por su pueblo con honor. No debemos llorar por la muerte de aquellos que han viajado a un mundo mejor, pues ellos ya no sufren.

- Lo sé... También hecho de menos a madre... -se miró insintivamente al cuello donde tenía el colgante, pero el Rey no lo notó.

- Hija, la Reina y Théodred están entre nosotros, aunque no les podamos ver, ni tocar, pero les podemos sentir. Sé que ha sido duro para ti, al igual que para mí... pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Además –sonrió débilmente- pienso que no les gustaría verte así.

- Gracias, tus palabras me reconfortan.

- Quiero que me prometas una cosa –Eadwyn frunció el ceño, sorprendida- Quiero que no vuelvas a llorar por aquellos que ya no están. No debemos sentirnos pequeños o débiles ante la muerte, pues tarde o temprano volveremos a la casa de mis Padres.

Una última lágrima rebelde salió de lo más profundo del alma de Eadwyn y se levantó para ir hacia su padre lentamente. Súbitamente le abrazó y murmuró _"Te lo prometo padre, no volveré a llorar nunca"._

- Te pareces a tu madre, Eadwyn. Tan Bella como la Reina de los Rohirrim... -sonrió- Bueno, ahora creo que nuestros invitados esperan pacientes en la Sala del Trono, y Éowyn debe de estar preocupada por ti.

- Sí... con lo que es Éowyn ya debe de estar impacientándose. –Rió Eadwyn-. Vamos, padre.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, el Rey y la Princesa bajaron a la Sala del Trono. Ella iba cogida del brazo de su cara y sus ojos no se apartaban de las figuras que aguardaban, especialmente del Elfo que los acompañaba. Según la tradición, Éowyn cogió una copa y trajo el vino.

_- Ferthu, Théoden hal! _–con estas palabras la copa fue pasando desde Théoden hasta el Mago Blanco. Eadwyn permaneció observándolo todo al fondo de la sala, no porque no le gustara la celebración, sino porque esta vez la tarea se la había dejado a Éowyn.

Los nombres de los viajeros eran Gandalf el Blanco; Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y Heredero de Isildur; Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro; y Gimli, hijo de Glóin. Cuando Éowyn llegó a Aragorn su mundo tembló y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a abajo. Un brillo apareció en sus jóvenes ojos y Aragorn le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. La única que se había enterado de lo sucedido entre Éowyn y Aragorn había sido Eadwyn, que sonrió tiernamente a la escena.

- ¡Salve, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn! –dijo Éowyn sin apartar sus ojos.

- ¡Salve, Dama Blanca de Rohan! –Aragorn, misteriosamente desvió la vista de Éowyn para dirigirse a Eadwyn, que seguía sonriendo conmovida. Al verse descubierta cambió su semblante a uno más serio, lo que provocó que Aragorn se riera suavemente. - ¡Y salve también Eadwyn, Hija del Viento!

Todos se quedaron perplejos ante Aragorn. ¿Hija del Viento? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Eadwyn caminó lentamente hacia Aragorn, que inclinó la cabeza. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Eadwyn se inclinó más aún ante él.

- ¡Eadwyn! –dijo Aragorn. –Me alegra volver a verte.-Legolas, Gandalf, y Gimli fueron al encuentro del Rey e intercambiar algunas palabras mientras Aragorn estaba con la Princesa de Rohan.

- Vaya, no te había reconocido cuando llegaste, Tranquitos. –rió- ¡Hasta has cambiado en todos estos años!

- Al igual que tú... cada día te pareces más a la Reina, aunque supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho y estarás harta de volverlo a oír –dijo con picardía- ¿Te he vuelto a leer el pensamiento?

- Creo que sí, viejo amigo. ¡Y tan viejo! –rieron-.

- No me digas viejo, jovencita. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bueno... estos últimos días no han sido muy buenos... ya sabes. Supongo que me tendrás que contar muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo que tal está Arwen? –Aragorn se volvió serio. –Se ha ido a los puertos con los de su especie. Abandonará la Tierra Media. –Sacó la Estrella de la Tarde-.

- Lo... lo siento... no quise preguntar... -tartamudeó la chica.

- No pasa nada... ya hablaremos más tarde sobre eso. Visité a la Dama del Bosque de Oro.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! –dijo emocionada. Su madre tuvo un vínculo estrecho con la Dama Galadriel y cuando se casó con el Rey Théoden, los elfos fabricaron la joya que llevaba ahora Eadwyn al cuello- ¿Por qué no me llevaste?

- Ya te lo explicaré más tarde, es una larga historia. –dijo Aragorn poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, que tenía los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Por cierto! ¡Donde has estado todos estos años, que ni siuiera te he visto el pelo, anciano Trancos... -rió fuerte-

- No soy ningún anciano vejestorio, todavía. Pero tú en cambio pareces una niña de cinco años. –Rieron- Estuve investigando, como siempre, ya lo sabes.

Eadwyn asintió. Se encontraba enormemente feliz por ver a su amigo. Antes, Aragorn solía venir hacia Edoras y le contaba cuentos sobre los bellos Elfos, las hazañas de los humanos, el coraje de los Enanos, el poder de los magos y sobre los simpáticos Medianos. Se prometieron que un día verían juntos a la Dama Galadriel, aunque la mayoría les tomaba por locos pues decían que esa Reina del Bosque de Oro no existía.

- Eadwyn, creo que debo marchar para hablar con el Rey. Hablaremos a solas más tarde.

- Vale.

- ¡Y otra cosa! –Eadwyn lo miró sorprendida- ocúltate mejor el colgante, Hija del Viento.-Y seguidamente de eso, se marchó hacia otra sala.

Eadwyn sonrió viendo como se alejaba Trancos y miró a Éowyn, que estaba al fondo de la sala, y miraba a Eadwyn y a Aragorn, sobre todo, que se alejaba ya. Eadwyn corrió hacia Éowyn y la llamó para irse con ellos. Cualquier cosa que sucediera se iban a enterar.

- ¡Éowyn! – Éowyn no la escuchaba y estaba con la mirada perdida. -¿Éowyn?

- ¿De... de que conoces al señor Aragorn? –su mirada era fría y miraba con desprecio a Eadwyn, que se acercaba a ella.

- Éowyn... Aragorn y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia. Venía y me contaba cuentos mientras permanecía en Edoras... no es lo que tú piensas. –la mirada de Éowyn se volvió a dulcificar.

- Lo siento... pensé que tú y él...

- No sigas, Éowyn. Se lo que pensabas... tranquila. -_El Señor Aragorn suele causar el mismo efecto en casi todas las mujeres que no le conocen, _pensó. – ¿Vamos a ver que es lo que ocurre?

- De acuerdo, Eadwyn. Lo siento por haberme comportado así.

Juntas fueron hacia donde se encontraban los visitantes y el Rey. Se asomaron por la puerta escuchar lo que decían, porque no sabían si era lo correcto entrar y preguntar.

- Eadwyn, ¿crees que esto es lo correcto?

- ¿Te soy sincera? No, esto no es lo correcto. Pero bueno, tú calla y escucha.

Éowyn rió por lo bajo, y comprobó que la risa se la había contagiado a Eadwyn. Éowyn le dio un codazo a su prima.

- ¡Auu! ¡Éowyn, me has hecho daño! –no se dieron cuenta que, aunque lo hubieran dicho muy bajo los Elfos tienen un oído muy fino, y Legolas se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras ellas se peleaban por el mejor sitio.

De repente, el Elfo abrió la puerta y las dos mujeres que estaban apoyadas cayeron al suelo tumbadas boca arriba aún riéndose. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quien les había descubierto Éowyn dejó de sonreír y Eadwyn notó que los colores se le subían a la cabeza. Un rubor rojo se puso en sus mejillas y dejó también de sonreír. No se había puesto roja por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta... si no por que tenía al Elfo "guapo", como lo llamaba ella, mirándolas con estupefacción y diversión.

Théoden se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y miró a las dos chicas aterradas por lo que les diría. Aragorn se reía por lo bajo y Gimli miraba de un lado a otro todavía sin comprender. Gandalf miraba a Théoden con diversión en sus ojos.

- Vaya, vaya... creo que las Damas de Rohan no se han podido aguantar a la tentación de escuchar lo que decíamos. De todas maneras creo que se iban a enterar por otros medios.

Éowyn y Eadwyn pusieron una sonrisa cómplice y se ayudaron mutuamente a levantarse de la torta que se habían metido. Eadwyn se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que enfrente suyo y muy cerca se encontraba Legolas, que le había tendido la mano amablemente para levantarla; y eso incrementó el color de su cara. Desvió sus ojos inmediatamente _"antes de provocar una catástrofe_".

- _... Hantalë, Legolas Thranduillion... _Gracias, Legolas hijo de Thranduil. -dijo Eadwyn inaudiblemente, excepto para el Elfo. Legolas se sorprendió al oír élfico en las palabras de una dama de Rohan y respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh... Elendil que poco a faltado... casi me muero en el sitio –pensó Eadwyn que iba hacia su padre. Mientras tanto Éowyn miraba a Eadwyn como cuando ella le había pasado la copa a Aragorn.

- Eadwyn, Éowyn, por favor sentaros. Creo que vosotras también debéis saber la verdad. –dijo Théoden.

- Cierto, Rey Théoden. –respondió Gandalf- El mal habita de nuevo Mordor; las tropas del Señor Oscuro Sauron –Eadwyn tuvo un escalofrío al oír ese nombre- avanzan al igual que las de Saruman, que pretenden destruir es mundo de los Humanos y gobernar la Tierra Media. Saruman pretende enviar unas tropas hacia Rohan, con el fin de destruir este pueblo.

- Pero Saruman está de nuestra parte. –intervino Éowyn.

- No, ya no. Debemos luchar. Los hombres salvajes de Isengard ya han atacado poblaciones y dentro de poco habrán arrasado lo que queda. Ha creado una nueva raza de orcos, los Uruk-hai, mucho más resistentes y fuertes que los anteriores, hechos para no dejar vida a su paso.

Théoden se quedó pensativo un momento y Eadwyn, que estaba pálida y ya no había rastro de risa, contuvo la respiración.

- ¿Padre? –Habló Eadwyn- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Iremos al Abismo de Helm. Siempre ha sido eficaz contra nuestros enemigos y esta vez no fallará.

El Rey tomó una decisión y todos los habitantes de Edoras fueron evacuados y con las pocas pertenencias que tenían, hacia el Abismo de Helm.

* * *

Los Rohirrim no se imaginaban que un caballo negro entraba en Orthanc, la torre oscura de Saruman con Gríma o Lengua de Serpiente montado en la grupa.

- ¿Qué nuevas me traes, Lengua de Serpiente? –dijo una voz fría de un mago en el interior de la torre.

- El Rey Théoden esta de nuevo en pie, mi señor. Gandalf el Blanco iba con él.

- Lo sé... lo se. El ejército está listo para atacar.

- Mi señor Saruman... -tartamudeó- Don-

- ¿Dónde irán, querías preguntar? Al Abismo de Helm... Théoden se cree que allí estará a salvo, pero no sabe que esta conduciendo a su pueblo a una ratonera.

- Saruman... se necesitan miles de decenas de orcos para atacar el Abismo de Helm.

- Y lo tenemos... -dijo con voz fría Saruman.

- ¡No existe tal ejército! –Saruman condujo a Grima hacia el balcón y abajo, diez mil efectivos colpeaban el suelo ferozmente, hambients de carne fresca. Grima no contuvo una exclamación y elogió el trabajo de su señor.

- ¡ID, MARCHAD AL ABISMO DE HELM! –gritó Saruman cruelmente. –No dejéis forma de vida a vuestro paso.

* * *

Eresse: Hola!! Oh, oh, oh... que bien que me ha quedado el final, así muy tipo película, jajaja. Que largo este capi, mis pobres dedos... jeje. Voy a contestar Reviews, pero antes decir que lo siento de verdad, no estaba motivada para escribir. Prometo escribir con más frecuencia ahora. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra comprensión y lo siento.

**earane-wood**: Muchisimas, muchisimas, muchisimas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo igual o más que el anterior y lo siento por la tardanza.

**Hada**: Jajaja, ¡hola mi niña! Cuanto tiempo... sip, mis incansables neuronas no se cansan. Si, eso parece ¬¬ me encanta Legolas, jijiji. Nos leemos.

**Nindë Tasartir**: Aiya. Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado... ¡que ha estado bien largo! Nos leemos.

**Anabella**: Hola. Aquí tienes la continuación. Es que he estado de vacaciones durante mucho tiempo, no he tenido ordenata y cuando he llegado no estaba motivada. Gracias por tu review de todas maneras y por esperar. Tranquila, como has visto en este capítulo no sufren los personajes y las cosas van más lentas, ok? Lo siento por tardar... snif... adiós y espero que me leas en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, llámenme tardona... prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible y no se olviden de los Reviews, que me ayudan a continuar. GRACIAS.


	3. El Camino y la Misteriosa Voz

**Capítulo 3. El Camino hacia el Abismo y La Misteriosa Voz.**

Eadwyn se dirigió a los establos, aún conmocionada por la noticia que le acababan de dar. Sabía, o algo al menos sospechaba, que la guerra estaba por estallar. Numerosos ejércitos que provenían de Rohan habían sido mandados a las diferentes tierras de la Tierra Media para repeler los ataques del enemigo; mas ella creía que el Mago Saruman estaría de su parte.

- Hola, pequeña –dijo con un susurro a Silmë, su yegua- Creo que hoy nos toca hacer un viaje un poco largo.

La yegua relinchó feliz y Eadwyn sonrió cálidamente. Le acarició con ternura la dorada estrella entre los ojos mientras los soldados entraban al establo y abrían las pequeñas portezuelas para sacar a sus caballos. Llevaban colgados en el cinto algunos puñales y sus espadas, brillantes y relucientes al sol.

- ¡Es cierto! –se golpeó débilmente con la mano en la frente y corrió fuera de los establos ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y entró al salón Real sudorosa y jadeante. Llegó hasta la habitación y caminó rápidamente hacia la mesilla de noche, donde abrió un cajón y sopló para quitar el polvo que lo envolvía. Cogió un objeto envuelto en unos pañuelos de seda y lo puso en el suelo. Empezó a desenvolverlo y a la vista apareció una gran espada con resplandor rosado. En la empuñadura se distinguían unos caracteres élficos que nadie hasta la fecha había podido descifrar, pues todos eran de la raza de los humanos, y unos caballos plateados, símbolos de Rohan.

Antes, Eadwyn solía acariciar el misterioso símbolo y reflexionar acerca de su significado. Era idéntico a su colgante, el mismo que llevaba puesto en ese preciso instante. Ambos objetos le habían sido entregados por su madre momentos antes de morir, y Eadwyn aún conservaba en su mente las últimas palabras de su madre en un solo suspiro:

"_Yendë nîn…_ Te entrego este colgante como prueba de tu identidad y esta espada, que te ayudará a enfrentarte a tus peores enemigos. Serás bella, la más bella de todas las criaturas vivientes, y poderosa como ninguna otra. _Namarië, Idril_"

Muchas dudas le recorrieron la mente y aún seguía después de todo. Su madre, Eadwiel, había recitado unas palabras en élfico para calmarla. Pero… ¿por qué? Eadwiel era una reina humana, y murió como una humana, ¿por qué iba a tener ella algún contacto con las bellas criaturas? Poco tiempo después de la muerte de su madre apareció Trancos o Aragorn en su vida, lo que lo hacía más sospechoso aún. Además… su nombre era Eadwyn, no Idril. ¿Tal vez su madre agonizante se hubiera equivocado? No lo sabría hasta un tiempo después.

Mientras Eadwyn seguía con sus cavilaciones comprobó que llevaba puesto el colgante en el cuello, cogió el cinto y metió su espada. Unos gritos provenientes del Rey anunciaban que la marcha iba a comenzar. Eadwyn corrió de nuevo hacia los establos, cogió a Silmë y sin montura avanzó junto al grupo principal.

- Hija… ¿donde te habías metido? –dijo el Rey.

- Estaba en la habitación, cogiendo algunas cosas.

El Rey sonrió y avanzó junto a Gandalf el Blanco -que se iba a marchar más adelante en el camino-a la delantera de la fila.

- Con que… ¿recogiendo algunas cosas? –dijo Aragorn a su lado.

- Sí, ¿por qué? –respondió Eadwyn, un poco enfadada con Aragorn por meterse siempre en sus asuntos.

- No, por nada… no será esa brillante espada, ¿no? Por que si es así no voy a dejar que luches.

- ¿Tú… tú como sabes de la existencia de la espada? –preguntó Eadwyn con absoluta curiosidad.

- Me lo decías cuando eras un retaco enano…

- ¿Ya empezamos, viejo chocho? Pero si tenía 23 años! – rieron-. Creo que tú eres el único que sabe de la existencia del colgante y de la espada… -Eadwyn miró al horizonte de nuevo seria.

- Puedes estar segura, amiga mía.

Sonrió y Éowyn, que se encontraba detrás conversando con una señora de Rohan se adelantó y se puso al lado del caballo del Señor Aragorn.

- Yo… creo que sobro. –concluyó Eadwyn soltando una risita, a lo que Aragorn y Éowyn la miraron con furia en sus ojos. – Vale, vale…

Atravesaban unos pequeños montículos y Edoras ya no quedaba a la vista de la multitud de viajeros. Al horizonte y aún no muy cercanas se encontraban las montañas Blancas, en donde se encontraba el abismo de Helm, y al otro lado la Ciudad de los Reyes, Gondor.

- Aiya, Princesa de Rohan. –saludó una voz al lado de Eadwyn, que se encontraba inmersa en su mundo.

- Hola, mi señor Legolas. –dijo Eadwyn sorprendida.

- ¿Conocíais a Aragorn? Os he oído hablar animadamente. –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿¿Nos has oído?? Pe…pero como? S-

- No te preocupes, no he escuchado nada de valor. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, vuestro secreto estaría a salvo conmigo.

Eadwyn suspiró con alivio y sonrió a Legolas, que la miraba también con una sonrisa.

- No pasa nada, Legolas. –dijo Eadwyn.- Le conocí cuando tenía 23 años, y me llama retaco enano. –Rió débilmente- A lo que yo le llamo viejo chocho. –Legolas también se unió a la risa y empezaron a conversar animadamente como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Debe ser muy divertido picar a Aragorn de esta manera. –dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Sí… ¿Sabes? Nunca había visto a un Elfo.

- ¿Nunca? –Eadwyn negó con la cabeza mientras esperaba atenta a lo que diría Legolas- Hay varios tipos. Yo vivo en los bosques, en el Bosque Negro exactamente, aunque últimamente se ha visto muy deteriorado. Vivo bajo el gobierno del Rey Thranduil, mi padre.

- ¿También eres príncipe? No lo sabía… -Legolas negó lentamente con una sombra de dolor en los ojos azules-. Odio ser princesa. –Continuó Eadwyn- Siempre te dicen lo que tienes que hacer y luego te obligan a casarte con alguien de tu rango o superior a ti, sin amor.

- Creo que compartimos opiniones. –Legolas volvió a esbozar una sonrisa amable y de eterna gratitud. – Me alegra pensar que todavía hay alguien que me comprende.

- Y a mí que haya alguien que me respalde.

En ese momento, la escolta que iba delante se desmoronó y unos aullidos hicieron que esa agradable conversación que había unido a dos seres se viera interrumpida. Háma, el hombre que anteriormente había pedido las armas a los tres viajeros, había muerto a causa de unos lobos de Isengard, que venían a matar a la población rohirrim.

Eadwyn abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver el cadáver del agradable Háma y Legolas y Eadwyn se aproximaron hacia Théoden, que se había parado en seco. Los guerreros se disponían a atacar y las mujeres y los niños a ser evacuados para llegar lo más pronto posible hacia el Abismo de Helm. En definitiva, todo lo que era tranquilidad y risas se había convertido en un infierno.

- ¡Eadwyn, Éowyn! ¡¡Conducid a las mujeres y los niños al Abismo de Helm!! Todo aquel que pueda luchar que lo haga, pero vosotras corred junto a los demás.

- Se luchar… -dijo alterada Éowyn.

- Sabemos luchar, padre. Déjanos intentarlo. –intervino Eadwyn rápidamente.

- ¡NO! MARCHAD!

Eadwyn y Éowyn le miraron con rabia y se dieron media vuelta para echar a correr a guarecerse junto a los demás. Eadwyn miró atrás y vio a Aragorn mirándolas significativamente antes de darse la vuelta y a Legolas, que se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Esos instantes en que sus miradas se cruzaron fueron los desencadenantes de una furia contenida hace mucho tiempo. Debía luchar, no iba a dejar a sus amigos solos, y menos a Legolas, su nuevo amigo.

- Éowyn, continúa tú. Lucharé por los que amamos y te prometo que algún día lucharemos juntas. – Eowyn la miró con una sonrisa y al ver la determinación que ella misma había visto frustrada, supuso que sería lo mejor.

- Hazlo por mí, lucha por las mujeres y por Rohan. – seguidamente se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo, dejando a Eadwyn parada en el camino junto a su yegua.

- Querida Silmë, no me falles. –dijo en un susurro.

Cabalgó sin sangre en las venas como nunca antes había cabalgado y llegó hacia un pequeño montículo donde se divisaba todo el improvisado campo de batalla. Había muchos lobos esparcidos por el suelo, pero también guerreros que habían perecido en las fauces de Isengard.

Eadwyn cabalgó hacia el campo de batalla y cogió una lanza que estaba clavada en el suelo. Con un grito de guerrera desenfundó la espada y lanzó la lanza que blandía en su mano al primer lobo que se le acercaba.

- ¡Gimli! –gritó aterrada, viendo como un lobo se le aproximaba por detrás.

El lobo estaba a punto de saltar por detrás de Gimli, que se había dado la vuelta, aunque no le iba a dar tiempo. Silmë avanzó rápidamente y Eadwyn, con un ágil movimiento y de una sola estocada clavó su espada en la robusta espalda de la bestia.

- ¡Gracias, chiquilla! –dijo Gimli, el cual tenía ahora el lobo encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¡De nada! –dijo jovialmente Eadwyn, que reía al ver a Gimli en una situación así.

Siguió avanzando veloz y mató a muchos lobos que se le ponían por el camino. Vio a Legolas, que lanzaba sus flechas elegantemente, al rey Théoden que los mataba a todos sin pudor alguno y a Aragorn. Este último era ágil, y su espada no perdonaba. Levantó la vista al sentirs observado y vio a Eadwyn, que le miraba sonriente.

- ¿Cuántos llevas, Aragorn?

- ¡Eadwyn! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Por Elendil, sabía que vendrías! –dijo con sorpresa.

La chica puso cara de horror. Un horrendo orco montado sobre una bestia se aproximaba con cautela por detrás.

- Aragorn! Cuidado!

Aragorn se dio la vuelta pero era demasiado tarde; se enganchó a una de las riendas que el orco utilizaba para sujetarse y fue arrastrado por el camino mientras Eadwyn gritaba de horror.

- Aragorn!! Auxilio!! ARAGORN! – _"AUXILIO, Eru, ayúdame!"_

El Orco reía cruelmente viendo como Aragorn se intentaba desenganchar inútilmente. De repente, el cielo del día se nubló, y las nubes se tornaron negras. Se avecinaba una tormenta.

Eadwyn extendió las manos al cielo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. De repente, empezó a recitar unas palabras mientras estaba en trance:

_Lasto beth nîn._

_Gwaew o hón nîn._

_Lasto lla yendë Idril._

_An etelehtantes ilya._

_Mellon nîn._

Inmediatamente, un viento azotador agitó los dorados cabellos de la muchacha y los lobos vivos empezaron a caer muertos y los que seguían vivos eran fulminados con los rayos, con destellos plateados. El lobo que tenía apresado a Aragorn corrió y corrió hasta llegar al acantilado, donde cayó junto al mejor amigo de Eadwyn.

La mujer salió temblorosa de su trance y corrió hacia el precipicio. No había rastro alguno de Aragorn, había caído. Había un orco riéndose, que portaba en su mano un objeto que brillaba. Eadwyn le abrió bruscamente la mano y lo encontró: la Estrella de la Tarde de Arwen. Aragorn había caído.

Eadwyn golpeó con fuerzas renovadas al suelo, mientras los demás continuaban estupefactos. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer con fuerza por los ojos de Eadwyn, que en ese momento estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a su padre por la mañana.

- Maldición! Ha sido culpa mía! Si hubiera visto antes al lobo podría haber evitado que Aragorn cayera… -se maldijo sollozando Eadwyn mirando al río que había abajo del acantilado, sin sospechar el conjuro que había realizado anteriormente.

Una mano se posó temerosa en su hombro. Eadwyn se giró y vio la cara de Legolas, que expresaba un dolor y una sorpresa a la vez. Eadwyn extendió la mano y le entregó la joya de Arwen a Legolas.

- Esto debe ser tuyo. Guárdalo bien, Aragorn lo hubiera querido así.

Se dispusieron a marchar. Ahora es cuando echaba de menos a su madre, a Théodred, a Éowyn y a Gandalf. Ese mago se había marchado poco antes para buscar y convocar a los rohirrim de toda la comarca.

Théoden no miraba a la cara a Eadwyn. Parecía enfadado, decepcionado, triste y preocupado por su hija. Todos los guerreros mantenían una distancia prudente, incluso Legolas y Gimli, de Eadwyn. Eadwyn optó por irse al final de las filas. Todos pensaban que había sido ella quien había matado a Aragorn, lo que no sospechaba era por qué todos mantenían una distancia. Parecía ¿miedo?

"_Por fin te encontramos, Idril, es hora de que vayas descubriendo quien eres"_

Una misteriosa voz habló en la cabeza de Eadwyn y su vista se empezó a borrar… lo veía todo oscuro… estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño… no veía casi nada… y después, oscuridad.

* * *

**Eresse:** Veia todo oscuridad, se cayó del caballo y se mató con una roca. Jajajaja, es broma. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… sineto muchísimo la tardanza. Podéis pegarme. Os juro que muy pronto estará el capítulo del ¡¡Abismo de Helm!! Si, si, la batalla. Y esto se va a poner muy interesante, mucho. 

Además, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión en Reviews. Y sobre todo, quiero que, si es posible me contestéis a la siguiente pregunta:

**¿Qué crees que le está sucediendo a Eadwyn? ¿Cual es su verdadera identidad, según tus criterios? **

Jajaja, ya está. Este enigma me está rompiendo la cabeza, pero creo que más o menos ya tengo la respuesta a todo esto. Ahora van las transcripciones:

_Lasto beth nîn - _Oye mi voz

_Gwaew o hón nîn - _Viento de mi corazón

_Lasto lla yendë Idril - _Oye a tu hija Idril

_An etelehtantes ilya - _Para salvarles a todos

_Mellon nîn. - _Amigo mío

Ya está! (La poesía la he hecho yo con algo de esfuerzo... jeje) Muchas gracias a todas las reviewers (Anabella, HADA, thesesshogroupie –no te preocupes, supongo que luchará en el Abismo, aunque siempre hace lo que quiere, está rebelde la niña ;)-).

Nos leemos!! Reviews, please!


	4. Secretos desvelados y el Abismo de Helm

**Capítulo 4. Secretos desvelados y el Abismo de Helm. **

Eadwyn cayó ruidosamente del caballo y cerró los ojos al recibir el impacto. Cuando los abrió se sorprendió al encontrarse en medio de un bosque. Las hojas doradas caían mecidas por el viento y un suave aroma inundaba el ambiente. La luz entraba a raudales a pesar de abundar los altos árboles, y los pájaros cantaban melodiosas canciones. Se levantó sacudiéndose los ropajes y miró hacia todos los lados.

"¿Acaso estoy muerta y no me he enterado?", dijo con sorna.

Caminó hacia delante. No sabía donde se encontraba y, aunque el bosque parecía sacado de un cuento, nunca se sabía lo que se podría encontrar. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible hasta que llegó a un claro del bosque.

"¿Y ahora qué?", se maldijo.

De repente un ruido de arrastrar de hojas y pisadas la alertó y se tocó su cintura, pensando que allí podría encontrar la espada, pero sus ropajes sucios de haber luchado contra criaturas malignas habían sido reemplazados por un suave vestido azul claro de seda que le caía hasta el suelo. No tenía mangas y dejaba los hombros al descubierto, con unas tiras del mismo color. Lo único que tenía de antes era el colgante, que parecía brillar con intensidad.

Al instante, dos mujeres aparecieron vestidas de blanco, que cegaron a Eadwyn. Las dos eran rubias y tenían el pelo ligeramente ondulado que les caía en cascada hasta la cintura. La más majestuosa llevaba una bonita tiara y su vestido era blanco y resplandecía como el mismo Mithril. La otra tenía los ojos de un resplandeciente azul vivo, y su vestido era liso y rosado. Las dos sonreían a Eadwyn, que se encontraba acongojada ante semejante belleza.

- Bienvenida a Lothlórien, Eadwyn, hija de Théoden –dijo la primera- ¿Sabes quienes somos? -añadió con voz dulce, que podía compararse con el canto de los ruiseñores.

- No… no se que hago aquí…

- Bien… soy Galadriel, la Dama Blanca de Lórien. –Los ojos de Eadwyn se volvieron brillantes y se apresuró a hacer una elegante reverencia-. Sé que tu corazón ha anhelado este momento, Dama Eadwyn.

- Eadwyn… ¡qué mayor que estás! –dijo la otra mujer emocionada. Se asemejaba mucho a Eadwyn, que en ese momento estaba congelada- Soy Eadwiel, hija míatu madre.

- Ma…¿madre? Pe-pero no puede ser… tú…

- Morí, lo se… Morí en mi forma humana, mas no como elfa. –Sonrió dulcemente a Eadwyn, que tenía la boca abierta.

"Yo vivía en Lothlórien, junto a la Dama Galadriel, y era una elfa. Un día, decidí hacer una expedición junto a unos elfos de la guardia de Lórien, entre ellos Háldir, y llegamos a Rohan. Allí me enamoré perdidamente de Théoden, que en aquellos tiempos aún no gobernaba, y nos casamos. Así, renuncié a mi inmortalidad por amor y te tuve a ti, mi preciada hija; y a Théodred el Valiente. En un asalto a Rohan por un grupo de orcos me hirieron de muerte, hace dos años exactamente, y te lo quise ocultar. Morí y tú has creído hasta ahora que morí por causas naturales, mas no fue así.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? –respondió Eadwyn con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de un momento a otro.

- No quería que te enteraras de que eres un elfa hasta esta edad que tienes ahora. Para los elfos no eres más que una niña… -Dijo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Théodred era medio elfo?

- No… solo tú has adquirido el don de la inmortalidad. Ahora tienes la tarea de elegir si deseas ser mortal o no. Ten cuidado, elige el buen camino que te dicte tu corazón. –Eadwyn se volvió hacia Galadriel y preguntó lo que tanto quería escuchar.

- ¿Por qué me llamabais Idril? Reconocí vuestra voz en mi mente antes de llegar hasta aquí. Madre… tú también me llamaste Idril…

- Tu nombre en el lenguaje rohírrico es Eadwyn, pero en el élfico es Idril, en honor a una Dama nacida en Valinor que se llamó así también. –Dijo la dama Galadriel esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- Ahora querrás saber por qué todos te miraban con miedo antes de llegar hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

Idril levantó la mirada del suelo con curiosidad. Demasiadas respuestas para analizarlas en un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Eadwiel volvió a hablar con la mirada puesta en el horizonte:

- Has sido bendecida por Manwë, vala de los Vientos. Hace mucho tiempo, incontable, Manwë prometió que otorgaría los poderes de invocar a la naturaleza a cualquier ser poderoso que naciera en una determinada fecha. Tú fuiste la Elegida, y el don que llevas puede ser una bendición o una maldición, según desde donde lo mires. Cuando naciste los elfos prometimos alejarte de todo nuestro mundo y educarte en el momento adecuado. Hicimos un colgante que simboliza a Rohan –y el mundo de los humanos- y a Lórien unidas, con una perla forjada por Aulë y Manwë, que yo misma me encargué de protegerla hasta el momento de otorgártela.

- Idril… invocaste a la naturaleza y provocaste la muerte de todas aquellas sombras, pero puede llegar a ser peligroso si no lo controlas. –dijo Galadriel-. Ten cuidado.

Eadwyn o Idril estaba asombrada y con la boca abierta. Los ojos los tenía como platos mirando alternativamente a Galadriel y a Eadwiel. Cayó de rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora entendía por qué la muerte repentina de su madre hace dos años, el colgante otorgado, el viento huracanado… lo entendía todo excepto una cosa. Eadwiel le ofreció la mano y Eadwyn la cogió para incorporarse de nuevo.

- ¿Y Aragorn? –Le costaba hablar sobre él- Yo le maté…

- No, no fuiste tú. Tú le salvaste de una muerte segura. Cayó por el acantilado, sí, pero no ha fallecido. –Galadriel y Eadwiel sonrieron ampliamente- Ahora mismo está preocupado intentando despertarte. Además, Aragorn llegó varios días después de la muerte de Eadwiel, justo para empezar a darte pistas sobre tu identidad.

Eadwyn sonrió ampliamente de alegría y corrió a abrazar a su madre, que, sorprendida le devolvió el abrazo.

- Te he echado de menos, madre.

- Y yo también a ti, hija mía. –a Eadwiel le temblaba la voz de la emoción.

- Idril será como te llamaremos ahora, ¿mirarás por el espejo? –dijo Galadriel señalando hacia un punto en el bosque. Eadwyn solo asintió con la cabeza y fue guiada por un sendero hasta llegar a una mágica ciudad, donde llegaron a una pequeña fuente.

Tras una advertencia de Galadriel en la que decía que el espejo mostraba cosas que fueron, que son y que serán en el futuro, Eadwyn apoyó las manos y se dispuso a mirar por él mientras las dos mujeres se atrasaban unos pasos.

En el agua se dibujó el Abismo de Helm infestado de orcos y la llegada de los elfos; después apareció Legolas mirándola fijamente con un resplandor semejante al sol; apareció una niña jugando en el río con un palo y de repente resbalaba y se caía mientras lloraba. Un chico iba a ayudarla y la cuidaba; y por último apareció una imagen de ella misma, los relámpagos y los rayos iluminaban el ambiente y el ojo de la Torre Negra se hacía más grande hasta cubrir por completo el agua. Eadwyn asustada retrocedió para atrás y se tapó los ojos respirando entrecortadamente.

- Esto es lo que pasará si no escoges el camino adecuado o no tienes cuidado de tus actos. –dijo Galadriel con voz sombría-.

- Debes quedarte por un tiempo en Lothlórien para empezar tu instrucción. –habló Eadwiel- Debes elegir tu camino, te quedas o te marchas a la guerra. Pero si vas a la guerra… correrás más riesgo de morir.

- Entonces ya he elegido mi camino… no me quedaré en Lothlórien viendo como mis amigos mueren en la guerra y como los orcos empiezan a invadir las tierras hasta que no quede ni una pizca de agua pura en la Tierra Media….Iré al Abismo de Helm pero os prometo que tarde o temprano volveré.

Las dos mujeres la miraron fijamente. Eadwiel contenía los sollozos y Galadriel la miraba admirada.

- No le debes contar a nadie que has estado aquí. Sabemos que volverás a completar tu instrucción, hasta entonces ten mucho cuidado, pequeña Idril. –suspiró y continuó- Has elegido tu camino… que así sea.

Eadwyn sintió un dolor terrible de cabeza y el colgante empezó a brillar con intensidad. Su luz blanca la invadió y se sintió caer en un agujero. La tierra le empezó a dar vueltas y se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos.

"_Namarië, Idril. Que los Valar te protejan"_

_´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´´.´.´.´.´.´´.´._

- Eadwyn, Eadwyn por favor despierta… -decía una voz insistentemente zarandeándola suavemente por el hombro.

Eadwyn abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se incorporó de un salto. Estaba en una habitación casi sin decorar y de piedra.

- ¿A… Aragorn? –preguntó tartamudeando.

- ¿No creerías que te ibas a librar tan fácilmente de mí, jovencita? –dijo jovialmente. Eadwyn entonces recordó lo que le había dicho la Dama Galadriel: ¡Aragorn estaba vivo!

- Aragorn, ¡cuanto me alegro de verte, mellon nîn! –dijo abrazándole sin darse cuenta de que había dicho una palabra en élfico. Aragorn también la escuchó y sonrió comprensivamente. _¡Por fin Eadwyn se ha dado cuenta de quien es!_, pensó.

- Yo también a ti, pequeña Idril. –Eadwyn sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿A sí que tu ya sabias todo? –dijo Eadwyn con las manos en la cintura- Serás…

Y así pasaron varias horas hablando sobre lo que le había dicho la dama Galadriel.

- Debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie quien soy hasta que sea inevitable. –dijo Eadwyn seria.

- Te lo prometo, pero… ¿podrás guardarlo tú?

Eadwyn se quedó pensativa unos momentos y asintió pensando en si se lo diría a Legolas o no. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció como oyendo sus pensamientos Legolas.

- Eadwyn, ¡has despertado! –dijo avanzando hacia la chica que se hallaba de pie sonriente mirándole-. Cuanto me alegro, no sabes lo preocupados que estaba… quiero decir, estábamos por ti –dijo nervioso.

- Supongo que me desmayé por el cansancio y por creer que Aragorn había muerto…

Aragorn, Legolas y Eadwyn bajaron las escaleras al oír a Théoden, que daba gritos ordenando a los soldados colocarse frente a las murallas. Los orcos estaban por llegar al Abismo de Helm. Gimli y Théoden discutían sobre los orcos, y se callaron en cuanto vieron a Eadwyn llegar a donde su padre.

- Hija! Me alegro de que estés bien. El Señor Aragorn ha estado al lado tuyo desde que llegó al Abismo. Eadwyn… no sabes lo preocupados que tenías a todo Rohan, especialmente a tu prima Éowyn y a mí. –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Ahora debes bajar a las cavernas donde se encuentran todas las mujeres y los niños. La guerra está a punto de estallar y las tropas de Saruman se dirigen hacia aquí.

- Déjame luchar.

- No! Ya me has desobedecido una vez y mira las consecuencias… No quiero que expongas tu vida de esta manera! –gritó con un radical cambio de humor.

- Es mi vida! Yo se lo que debo hacer y creo que soy lo suficientemente mayorcita como para cuidar de mi misma. –gritó también Eadwyn, recordando las palabras de Eadwiel y Galadriel.

- Ve a las cavernas o no sabes lo que puedo hacer!

Eadwyn le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se marchó corriendo. Corrió hacia las escaleras que conducían a las cavernas y se sentó con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

- Joven Dama! –dijo Legolas, que se aproximaba corriendo. Le puso la mano en el hombro, estremeciéndose con el suave tacto de la piel de la chica y continuó-: Joven princesa, creo que será lo mejor que vayas a las cavernas porq-

- No!! ¿Legolas tú también? Toda mi vida he estado al servicio de mi padre. Más que una princesa parecía una esclava acatando sus órdenes. No me pidas que me vaya…

- Entonces no te pediré que te refugies en las cavernas… Pero si te pasara algo no se lo que sería de mí… -dijo dándose cuenta de sus palabras- Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Si no vuelvo, que sepas que te echaré de menos y que te esperaré por siempre, mi princesa.

- Legolas… -Eadwyn había contenido la respiración y abrazó al elfo, que se encontraba al lado-. Legolas, cuando creas que todo está perdido confía en mí, escucha la melodía del viento y apareceré para ayudarte…

Legolas correspondió al abrazo de la chica, pensando que algo en ella había cambiado. Ninguno de los dos sabía que ese abrazo había unido a dos seres en alma. Eadwyn en un impulso repentino se apartó y acercó su cara hacia la del elfo. En cuestión de segundos Legolas le dio un pequeño beso en los labios inconscientemente que ella correspondió. Ella, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó inmediatamente y mirando al suelo con la cara encendida por la vergüenza se despidió de él.

- Namarië, Legolas, espero volver a verte.

- Namarië, Eadwyn.

Legolas dio un paso hacia atrás y corrió hacia la muralla pensando en lo que había hecho.

"¿Solo la conozco de un día… por qué lo he hecho?", se repetía constantemente, aunque recordaba con emoción como ella le había correspondido. Llegó donde se encontraba Gimli y pudo comprobar como se había desencadenado un tormenta y las tropas negras avanzaban.

Eadwyn mientras tanto se acarició los labios, sonrió y corrió hacia la habitación donde quedaban algunas armaduras y lanzas. Cogió lo primero que había por delante, se vistió, se puso el casco para que no la reconocieran, comprobó que llevaba el colgante de Manwë y la espada y salió corriendo hacia las murallas.

´.´.´.´.´.´.´.´´.´.´.´.´.´´.

Eadwyn comprobó con alegría que las tropas de Lothlórien habían llegado y se situaban entre los rohirrim. Legolas y Gimli se encontraba a una buena distancia de ella, y tenía que preocuparse de que no la descubrieran.

Un hombre mayor de Rohan disparó la primera flecha y Aragorn gritó que pararan. Sin embargo, los uruk-hai se enfurecieron y empezaron a lanzar sus flechas y a hacer funcionar sus catapultas. Aragorn mandó una descarga de flechas élficas que mataron a buena parte de la primera línea de orcos. Estos empezaron a avanzar enfierecidos. Eadwyn miraba aterrada a las criaturas, eran mucho más horribles que las que iban montadas en los lobos.

Los uruk-hai clavaron unas escaleras en el suelo y sin esfuerzo las consiguiron levantar. Hileras de orcos subían lentamente con sus 'espadas' en la mano. Gritaban feroces y la mayoría eran acallados por las flechas del bando contrario. Por fin, los orcos llegaron a la muralla y empezó la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Eadwyn se adelantó y con maestría desenvainó la espada y atravesó al primer orco que aparecía. El segundo miraba con la cara contraída a su compañero y a la mujer que tenía delante y se abalanzó sobre ella. Idril le cortó la cabeza y así sucesivamente con los cinco siguientes.

- Ya está bien! Dejad de subir, idiotas! –gritó exasperada. Con la espada, que emitía reflejos por la luz de las antorchas logró cegar por minutos al orco que se le aproximaba y después cortó la cuerda de la escalera.

Los orcos se precipitaron al vacío y aplastaron a un gran número de compañeros en el suelo.

- Ja, ja, ja! Eso por bobos… -continuó mientras corría por la muralla ayudando a su pueblo.

Los orcos ahora lanzaban lanzas caídas. Uno logró lanzar una a Eadwyn, que se hallaba corriendo, pero por suerte o desgracia la lanza atravesó a un rohirrim que estaba justo a su lado. Eadwyn, enfierecida por el hecho, se paró delante de la pequeña escalera que se había levantado.

"Hola, bienvenidos al Abismo de Helm", dijo.

"Cállate, soldado inútil!", dijo con voz grave y ronca el orco.

"Oh, oh, oh! Yo que tú no llamría soldado inútil a cualquiera", dijo quitándse el casco, ya daba igual todo, "Ahora si me disculpas creo que tengo que cortar esa cuerda"

Rápidamente con un hábil movimiento cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban la escalera y gritó:

"Espero que nos volvamos a ver, soldado–orco inútil! Gracias por visitar el Abismo de Helm!", rió.

Los soldados que se encontraban alrededor rieron al comprobar a la chica saludar con la mano. El casco de Eadwyn cayó junto a la escalera de orcos, pero no le importó: ya tendría tiempo para ponerse otro. Corrió infligiendo daños al ejército de Saruman.

- Treinta y dos, treinta y tres… -contaba mientras mataba a las fétidas criaturas.

De repente, una explosión muy cerca de ella la hizo tirarse al suelo. Numerosas rocas cayeron al lado de ella y una le cayó en el tobillo. Emitió un grito de dolor. La roca no era muy grande, pero suficiente para poder romper un tobillo. Intentó ponerse en pie. Con horror comprobó que su pie estaba roto, sangraba abundantemente y no podía posarlo bien. Oía bien, así que la explosión no le había dañado los oídos. Intentó correr sin posar el pie hacia la muralla, evadiendo las rocas que ahora caía de las catapultas del enemigo. El Rey Théoden estaba diciendo que los guerreros entraran de nuevo, y Eadwyn se apresuró. Las lágrimas se le saltaban del dolor y con esfuerzo consiguió refugiarse en el primer sitio que pudo, entre las rocas.

Cerraron las puertas y los orcos aullaron de furia. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos en los que Eadwyn se sentó incapaz de moverse las puertas se abrieron y los rohirrim salieron con sus caballos. La muchacha se levantó y con esfuerzo vio como una figura blanca montada en un caballo llegaba con Éomer y los Jinetes de La Marca y conseguían vencer a los orcos. Eadwyn estaba empapada de un sudor frío y cuando creía que todo estaba despejado un orco le disparó una flecha por detrás. La cara de Idril se contrajo de dolor y empezó a caer. Sus rodillas flaquearon y pudo comprobar como Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli llegaban en ese momento para socorrerla.

Oh… Vaya, vaya… como he dejado esta escena. A mi me da mucha pena herir a mi personaje, pero veréis que es para un buen fin.

Como veis los impulsos de Legolas han ido más allá que su razón, aunque no todo va a ser así… ya veréis, mwjejeje.

Muchísimas gracias a mis reviewers del corazón que después de varios meses de ausencia de este fic siguen ahí. Ellas saben quienes son. Sin vosotras esto nunca podría haber sido posible.

Muy pronto pondré el siguiente capi. Nos leemos!!


	5. Durkash

Los personajes que aquí aparecen en toda la historia pertenecen a J.R.R.Tolkien y/o New Line Cinema, a excepción de Eadwyn, Durkash y demás personajes salidos de mi mente alocada. Por si no había quedado claro.

**Capítulo 5. Durkash**

Aragorn corrió desesperado hacia su amiga que caía de rodillas al suelo con una mueca de dolor. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro pálido dándole unas tonalidades brillantes y sus ojos azules le pedían auxilio.

- Pequeña princesa! –gritó Gimli cuando sus cortas piernas le permitieron llegar hasta su objetivo.

Eadwyn mostró una mueca de dolor que intentó ocultar con una media sonrisa. Legolas la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en el pecho, paralizado de terror sin saber muy bien que hacer. En cuanto llegó el futuro rey de Gondor –Aragorn-, se arrodilló frente a ella. Su voz denotaba miedo por primera vez. La flecha del orco, que había sido exterminado por Gimli anotándole otro tanto en su lista de muertos, estaba incrustada justo en el hombro de la joven.

- Eadwyn… tranquila… -decía Aragorn con voz temblorosa.

- Esto me pasa por cabezota… -sollozó Eadwyn.

- No te muevas.-Intervino Legolas-. Te sacaremos la flecha y te curarás… -dijo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas recostando a Eadwyn suavemente en el suelo.

Gandalf llegó corriendo al ver ese pequeño corro que se había formado entre los miembros de la Comunidad. El viento de repente empezó a soplar demasiado y la flecha, que al parecer estaba incrustada en la carne salió volando hacia las rocas. Por lo menos no estaba envenenada, lo que supuso ser una suerte para Idril.

Aragorn y Gandalf se miraron interesados e incluso con una media sonrisa. Gandalf retiró con cuidado las ropas de Eadwyn, y tal vez con algo de pudor, y su sorpresa fue grande al comprobar que en el lugar donde había yacido la flecha se encontraba el agujero ocasionado por la misma y en la piel de la muchacha, tan solo había una pequeñísima herida rodeada de un color morado oscuro, casi negro. Esto provocó que Legolas y Gimli se miraran con las cejas arqueadas y con el ceño fruncido.

- Ay… duele. –dijo Eadwyn incorporándose y poniéndose de pie con la mano posaba en el hombro derecho. Legolas la miraba como si hubiera visto un espectro, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Eadwyn no solo se quejaba por su hombro, sino por su pie, que parecía estar roto y no lo podia posar. Se apoyó en Aragorn distraídamente y nadie pareció darse cuenta de elo.

- Vaya, vaya. Esto es interesante, muy interesante… -dijo Gandalf pensativo. Iba a volver a replicar cuando en ese momento apareció Théoden eufórico tras la batalla junto a Éomer, el primo querido de Eadwyn.

Estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que le vio, pero lo que más resaltaba era su aspecto desaliñado y despreocupado. Llevaba una sonrisa pintada en su hermoso rostro y se dirigió hacia Eadwyn, que le miraba también con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Dama Eadwyn. –dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia de cabeza.

- Sabes perfectamente que no tienes que hacer una reverencia ante mí, primo. Por cierto… -dijo mirándole de arriba abajo-. Te ves fatal. –dijo esto último riéndose suavemente.

Se dieron un largo abrazo, aunque permaneció apoyada a Aragorn porque, como bien mencioné antes, Eadwyn había roto el tobillo en la explosión. Buena parte de las muecas de dolor pertenecían a los pinchazos que su pie le proporcionaba. Levantó la parte afectada justo cuando su padre volvió a hablar.

- Eadwyn… creí haberte dicho que quería verte en las cavernas junto a Éowyn! Es que no hacer caso ni a tu padre? –gritó histérico. Su gritó dolía a los oídos de Eadwyn, que se sentía como una niña regañada por su padre a temprana edad-. Sabes que podrías haber muerto? –descargó.

- Lo se… y ha sido una suerte –agregó durante una pausa mirando al suelo- No volverá a ocurrir- Théoden la apuntó con el dedo y señaló:

- Mas te vale… porque sino no volverás a pisar mi reino… Si no me tratas como a un padre, me tratarás como a un rey. –dijo venenosamente, lo que provocó que Eadwyn agachara más la cabeza y las lágrimas volvieran a deslizarse por sus mejillas, que habían adquirido un color rosado- Eres irresponsable, inmadura, desobediente, ingenua e inocente por pensar que una guerra se podía tomar a la ligera!

- Sí, lo se, mi señor. No volverá a ocurrir lo que ha pasado hoy-. Théoden entrecerró los ojos conteniendo su ira y se marchó, dejando a Éomer, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli y Gandalf estupefactos y Idril conteniendo las lágrimas amargas que salían de desde el fondo de su alma. Legolas la contemplaba y se imaginaba lo que le pasaba por la mente a la chica. Aragorn se marchó cabizbajo también junto a Gandalf y ambos montaron en sus respectivos caballos.

- Lo siento. –dijo Legolas posando una mano sobre el otro hombro de la chica, que lloraba desconsolada. Gimli y Legolas montaron sobre su caballo y subieron colina arriba, dejando a la mujer en medio de un sin fin de cadáveres, sin darse cuenta de que la mujer no podía andar.

Eadwyn había salido mal parada de esa batalla. Tenía heridas superficiales, pero sin duda la que más dolía era la de su corazón; había sido repudiada por su padre, por sus amigos y por Legolas, una de las personas que más le importaban junto a Aragorn y, en cierto modo, Gimli.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró tumbarse en la cama de las Salas de Curación que el Abismo había preparado para ella. Había conseguido llegar con muchísimo esfuerzo y con la ayuda de su prima Éowyn, que en cuando se enteró de lo sucedido salió de las cavernas hacia el exterior en busca de su querida princesa.

Éowyn la miraba seria, sentada en la silla cerca de la cama donde yacía tumbada Eadwyn mirando hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante.

- Ya se lo que me vas a decir. –dijo Eadwyn se repente mirándola de soslayo.- vas a decirme que soy irresponsable, inmadura, desobediente, ingenua e inocente.

Éowyn la miró fijamente intentando ver su corazón que se escondía en una muralla que pocos podían resquebrajar. La misma que se había armado años atrás con la muerte de su madre.

- No… -suspiró levantándose de improvisa y sentándose junto a Eadwyn.- Te diré que has sido valiente, madura para tomar tus propias decisiones, aunque un poco infantil por ponerte así.

- Tu no lo entiendes! No lo entendeis! Nadie me entiende… no puedo hacer nada!! –gritó Eadwyn incorporándose-. No sabéis nada sobre lo que quiero ser o lo que voy a dejar de hacer!! Dejadme hacer mi vida… yo se lo que quiero así que te pediré que te marches y me dejes tranquila!! –Eadwyn levantó la voz de tal manera que algunos se asomaron a ver que ocurría. Éowyn se levantó ofendida tras mirarla con un destello de comprensión y se marchó… dejándola sola… ya no tenía a nadie. Estaba… sola, completamente sola.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Poco después llegaron unas doncellas que vendaron un poco la zona del hombro para evitar rozaduras y avisaron al sanador para que revisara el pie malherido.

- Esto tiene mala pinta… -dijo examinándolo Harwield, hijo de Harborn.

- Pero me podré curar rápido, ¿verdad? –preguntó ansiosa. El hombre que tenía enfrente tendría unos sesenta años y su pelo estaba cubierto por canas. Sus ojeras y su voz grave aunque ligeramente temblorosa le hacían parecer un hombre respetable.

- Tendrá que viajar cuanto antes hacia Edoras y allí iniciar su reposo. Me temo que no podrá andar en mucho tiempo, mi señora.

Eadwyn sintió una punzada en su estómago y se quedó absorta mirando a la ventana. Ir a Edoras… eso significaba reposo absoluto sin poder moverse y no viajar más.

- Me temo que este pie está muy malherido. Si no hace reposo como le he contado, podría tener graves consecuencias para usted. -dijo mirándola fijamente como si pudiera saber todo lo que sucedía-. Supongo que querrá que viaje con usted.

- Si no es mucha molestia… -respondió Eadwyn con una sonrisa.

- Todos los heridos viajarán con usted y con varios sanadores… pero yo me encargaré de usted, si me permite.

- Por supuesto! No se preocupe… además, supongo que querrá volver a Edoras.

- Tengo ganas de sentarme al fuego y descansar…

- Entonces está hecho. Pronto estará usted cómodo de nuevo en su hogar. –dijo Eadwyn ampliando más su sonrisa.

- Es usted una mujer muy buena –respondió el viejito sonriendo también. Después de una pausa en la que estuvo vendando el pie de Eadwyn se levantó dispuesto para irse cuando añadió: -partiremos mañana, ahora descanse. Su pie lo reclama.

Seguidamente se marchó dejando a Eadwyn inmersa en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaría con Legolas? ¿Y con Aragorn y sus amigos? ¿Y con Eowyn? Sabía que volverían a Edoras, ¿pero cuando? Idril no sabía a donde se habían marchado sus amigos, suponía que a Isengard, pero no lo sabía con total seguridad ya que nadie se lo había dicho. Miró a la ventana que quedaba justo en frente, cuando divisó una figura de un hombre que la miraba desde el exterior.

Era delgado y esbelto, el hombre más bello que Eadwyn había visto en su vida. No era un rohirrim, porque nunca le había visto en la ciudadela y sus rasgos no eran característicos. Tenía la piel pálida, el pelo era moreno y no largo como Legolas o la mayoría de los elfos, sino bien cuidado y corto, aunque tenía que apartárselo a veces de los ojos. Sus ojos eran azules, iguales a los de un elfo, pero eran fríos y calculadores. Vestía con una túnica negra y las chicas que pasaban a su lado reían y le miraban descaradamente. Pero el no se inmutaba. Ni siquiera había un reflejo de sonrisa en su rostro. Solo miraba hacia Eadwyn.

Un cosquilleo en el estomago hizo que Eadwyn apartara los ojos de aquel extraño y se tumbara con el corazón latiendole rápidamente. Cerró los ojos cuando notó una presencia a su lado. Se incorporó y allí estaba él. Al lado suyo.

- Quien eres? –dijo sobresaltada Eadwyn, con los labios resecos de terror.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos estudiándola y una ligera sonrisa y curiosidad apareció por su perfecto rostro.

- C-como has llegado hasta aquí? Estabas fuera… -dijo de nuevo Eadwyn sintiendo sudores fríos, aunque por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de aquel muchacho que tendría mas o menos su edad.

- Eso está más allá de tu comprensión, Idril. –dijo con una voz suave, casi hipnotizante.

- Como sabes mi nombre?

- Hay cosas que se que ni tu misma sabes. –dijo con una sonrisa, pero con la misma voz fría que había utilizado.

Eadwyn cada vez comprendía menos. Ese extraño… no le inspiraba confianza… quería huir, pero no podía.

- Estarás pensando en huir, verdad Eadwyn? –dijo el extraño con un destello de malicia en sus ojos y adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

- Quien eres y que haces aquí? –volvió a repetir con serenidad Eadwyn.

- Soy Durkash, heredero de Sauron, y he venido a matarte.

* * *

**Eresse:** No me matéis, no me matéis. Se que soy dura con vosotras, pero ya vereís como a alguna (ejem, ejem...) este personaje la trae loquita. Durkash va a aparecer mucho en la historia y va a dar un giro genial que le va a dar la chispa que la va a hacer diferente. A mi personalmente Durkash va a ser mi personaje favorito. Je, je, je. 

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Lo siento por no contestarlos pero es que lo de los Reviews no funciona hoy… no se que diablos pasa. Pero aún así gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado Reviews, quesabéis quienes sois. En el siguiente prometo responder todo. Mil disculpas.

Solo sigo pidiendo reviewcitos, aunque no me quejo por el resultado de la historia. Muchas gracias… Besos y nos leemos!

-Eresse-


	6. La Inundación de Isengard

**Capítulo 6. La Inundación de Isengard. **

Una expresión de horror se apoderó de la cara de Eadwyn, que inmediatamente se fue hacia el otro extremo de la cama en la que previamente había estado tumbada, intentando huir de aquel ser que la amenazaba. Sin saber cómo, Durkash apareció delante de ella y levantó una mano con gesto serio:

- No me obligues a matarte ahora…

- Si es lo que querías… -dijo casi imperceptiblemente la joven-. Querías matarme…

- Debo confesarte de que me pareces un ser extremadamente sorprendente e impredecible. Tengo curiosidad por ti.

- No… no comprendo. –titubeó Eadwyn mientras daba unos pasos cautelosos hacia atrás para ir a la puerta y poder huir.

- Lo comprenderás… créeme. –dijo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de un silencio tenso continuó: - por cierto, no creo que llegues muy lejos con ese pie dolorido.

Eadwyn ya lo había notado. Su pie no estaba en las condiciones como para poder andar, y la venda que lo cubría se teñía lentamente de un color rojizo. Durkash la miraba intensamente queriendo traspasarla con la mirada de impasibilidad pero la reacción de la chica le sorprendió de sobremanera. Eadwyn levantó su rostro y concentró todo su odio en los ojos azules.

- Nos veremos muy pronto, Eadwyn, Hija del Viento. –finalizó haciendo un movimiento con la mano y desapareciendo como una ráfaga de viento.

La mujer se quedó inmóvil mirando sin pestañear el lugar donde había estado ese asesino y un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca. Se llevó una mano involuntariamente al colgante y lo miró con detenimiento. La luz brillaba como siempre, con unos destellos blancos y plateados. Una voz la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Eadwyn! –dijo la voz de mujer desde el marco de la puerta. Eadwyn se giró lentamente para ver a Éowyn que la miraba acusadoramente-. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? El sanador te dijo que permanecieras en reposo hasta mañana.

Eadwyn se encaminó hacia la cama y se tumbó. Éowyn la arropó con cuidado para no hacerla daño con las sábanas.

- Éowyn… yo –empezó Eadwyn mirándola directamente-. … lo siento. Siento lo de antes.

- No pasa nada… un enfado lo tiene cualquiera. Aunque –añadió con una sonrisa-. He de decirte que me molestó un poco, aunque luego reflexioné.

- Estaba nerviosa por todo… lo siento. No se que haría sin ti, prima. –dijo Eadwyn abrazándola.

- Yo tampoco, Eadwyn. Por cierto! Bonito colgante. De done lo has sacado? –preguntó tras separarse. Eadwyn se quedó inmóvil y el corazón le empezó a latir rápidamente.

- Esto… bueno… algún día te lo contaré.

Éowyn esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa e hizo una mueca haciendo reír a Eadwyn, que se había quedado pensando en lo que el asesino Durkash le había dicho. Se estremeció con solo recordar sus duros y fríos ojos azules.

- Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Éowyn.

- Si, si. Solo pensaba. –Eadwyn decidió que debía cambiar de tema antes de que Éowyn se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido-. Sabes a donde han marchado los rohirrim junto a Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y Gandalf?

- Sí. –el rostro de Éowyn se entristeció de repente-.Han ido a Isengard.

- Isengard?! No es allí donde habita Saruman el Traidor? –Éowyn asintió con la cabeza mirando al suelo y continuó.

- Creo que el señor Gandalf el Blanco desea hablar con él y romper su vara. Grima también está con él. –Eadwyn levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

- Vaya… y tardarán mucho? –preguntó.

- No lo sé. Supongo que el trayecto de ida y la vuelta hacia Edoras.

- Oh…

- Crees que les puede suceder algo? –preguntó Éowyn mirándola tensa.

- No lo creo. Gandalf está con ellos, no creo que el mago de la torre de Orthanc tenga ya el poder como para matarles. –esto último lo dijo pensando en Legolas.

- Hay algo que tengas que decirme? –preguntó Éowyn mirándola pícaramente.

- No… -respondió incómoda-. Y tú?

- Tampoco. –se encogió de hombros poniendo una expresión inocente que hizo reír a la princesa. Obviamente se referían a Legolas y Aragorn.

Rompieron a reír un buen rato y hablaron acerca de tonterías que se les ocurrían hasta que Éowyn preguntó por la guerra que había sucedido en el Abismo hace unas pocas horas.

- Pues… si te digo la verdad tuve miedo alguna vez. No por los orcos ni por mi… sino por toda esa gente de Rohan que estaba muriendo por las fétidas criaturas de Saruman. –Hizo una pausa y continuó- Aunque también tuve miedo cuando un orco me clavó una flecha y milagrosamente no me hizo graves heridas.

- Vaya… eso si que es misterioso. Parece que Eru está contigo.

- Claro! La protección de Manwë! Eso es lo que me salvó, si no hubiera tenido el colgante me hubiera matado… -pensó Eadwyn sobrecogida.

- Puede ser… -dijo finalmente Eadwyn.

Se hizo tarde y las curanderas vinieron con una bandeja en la que había algunos manjares para que Eadwyn pudiera cenar y dormirse enseguida. Éowyn se levantó tras una animada charla y tuvo que marcharse.

- Éowyn! –gritó Eadwyn a Éowyn que iba a salir por el umbral de la puerta- Me acompañarás mañana al viaje? –Éowyn se quedó pensativa y después agregó con una sonrisa:

- Claro que iré. No te salvarás de mí con tanta facilidad –sentenció riéndose-. Buenas noches, prima.

- Adiós Éowyn, buenas noches para ti también.

Comió lentamente algo de fruta pues la cena la hacía ligera, dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y, después de que viniera de nuevo el Sanador para ver las heridas, apagó el candelabro que hacía que la sala estuviera cautivadoramente iluminada.

La luz de la luna atravesaba las cortinas, que se mecían al son del viento y Eadwyn daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Habían sido demasiados los acontecimientos en un solo día. Además, cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecían los de Durkash mirándola con un destello como el azul del cielo, frío, impasible. Había algo en él…

Se levantó pesadamente y, sin apoyar el pie cerró la ventana. Después miró a la lejanía y pensó en él… en Legolas, que se encontraba ahora lejos de allí. Levantó la vista y observó las estrellas… observó a Elbereth, imponente reina, que cubría con su manto a Ëa. Suspiró pausadamente y entonó una canción hacia la Reina de las Estrellas:

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_

_Silivren penna míriel_

_O menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-díriel_

_O galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_Nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

Sonrió, se dio la vuelta después de esa canción élfica que recordaba haber oído alguna vez a Aragorn y se acostó, pensando de nuevo en Legolas, que observaba el mismo cielo que la chica había visto minutos antes.

* * *

La mañana amaneció bella en la Tierra Media y los viajeros se habían acomodado en un claro del bosque de Fangorn.

- Ha sido un milagro que esos… árboles no nos hayan devorado mientras dormíamos! –dijo Gimli el Enano mientras se ponían en camino y se subía al caballo de Legolas.

- Estos árboles y pastores de árboles son ancianos, pero su espíritu es bueno. No hay por qué preocuparse.-dijo el Elfo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- Muy cierto, maese Legolas. –añadió Gandalf, que se había mantenido al margen de las protestas del enano.

- Hacia donde nos dirigimos, Gandalf? –replicó Théoden poniendo fin a la pequeña y amigable discusión.

Gandalf miró hacia un imperceptible sendero verde que se adentraba en la espesura del bosque y señaló:

- Por allí. Conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano. Vamos! Debemos llegar a Isengard en un par de horas.

- Yo ahí no entro. –dijo testarudo Gimli.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, maese Gimli. –Rió Aragorn mientras ponía en marcha a su caballo-. Más que nada, porque es Legolas quien maneja el caballo.

- Elfo! No entres ahí.

Legolas rió suavemente y puso el caballo en marcha mientras varios rohirrim les acompañaban por detrás. Al principio tenían como entretenimiento las quejas de Gimli, que al ser un enano odiaba los bosques, pero después solo hallaron silencio. Legolas observaba con detenimiento los bellos árboles que se alzaban imponentes ante ellos, Gandalf iba a la delantera junto al rey Théoden pendiente del camino, Aragorn estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y Gimli… bueno, Gimli miraba simplemente.

Después de dos horas aproximadamente llegaron al final del bosque, que en teoría debía ser más extenso, pero debido a los orcos que anteriormente los habían talado para sus viles planes el bosque había sido reducido. Al fondo se podían distinguir unas pequeñas figuras sentadas en una gran roca que reían y hablaban animadamente. Los jinetes apretaron el paso y lo que vieron les dejó asombrados.

- Vaya, vaya. Mirad a quien tenemos aquí… -dijo Gandalf riendo jovialmente.- Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo…

Sentados, bebiendo y fumando se encontraban Merry y Pippin, que levantaron sus pipas hacia el cielo en señal de victoria. Estos personajillos eran hobbits, o también llamados Medianos, procedentes de la Comarca. Habían salido con Frodo y Sam, portadores del Anillo Único del Señor Oscuro y habían sido raptados después de salir de Lothlórien.

- Picaros tunantes! –intervino Gimli.- Nos tenéis varios días detrás de vosotros y os encontramos… bebiendo y fumando…

- Celebrando la justa victoria –dijo riendo Merry haciendo un figura de humo con su pipa de la Cuaderna del Sur.

Todos los presentes sonrieron mientras los pequeños se bajaban de la roca en la que estaban. Los hobbits eran una raza de poca estatura. Poco después hicieron marchar a sus caballos y se encontraron con la imponente Orthanc.

Se dibujó un gesto de sorpresa en todos los presentes. ¡Isengard había sido inundada por los Ents! Estos seres se parecían a los árboles comunes pero sabían hablar, andar y ver. Los restos de Isengard estaban esparcidos y flotaban mientras los Ents trabajaban poniendo orden. En las escaleras de Orthanc, la Torre del Mago, se encontraba el cabecilla de todos, que nada más verles se aproximó a grandes zancadas.

- ¡¡Burrarrum!! –gritó con una voz imponente y grave-. Gandalf…

- Buen día, Bárbol. –respondió el mago Blanco mirando hacia arriba.

- Ahora os llevaré hacia la torre, que en buen cuidado está, y el mago blanco atrapado de su torre no podrá escapar.

- Por favor... –dijo Gandalf amablemente, mientras los demás permanecían con las bocas abiertas observando a la criatura.

Cuando llegaron a las grandes escaleras Gandalf gritó el nombre del mago y tras una breve espera apareció un anciano en uno de los balcones.

- Qué quieres, viejo mago? –dijo con una voz cruel pero suave.

Tras esto empezó una disputa y Saruman acabó por lanzar un objeto negro, que casi impacta contra Gandalf. Saruman se metió hacia dentro obligando a Lengua de Serpiente a entrar con él, que también se había asomado. Pippin, no pudiendo contener su curiosidad al ver el objeto caer y emitir debajo del agua un destello dorado se acerco y busco entre el agua. Después de encontrarlo lo miró con detenimiento y curiosidad en sus ojos.

- Pippin! –gritó Aragorn al ver al hobbit con el negro objeto en sus manos. Gandalf se dio la vuelta pues ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse y con una manta lo cogió y se lo guardo en su túnica, tras mandarle una mirada reprobatoria a Pippin.

- Peregrin Tuk, el Palantir no s un objeto con el que se pueda jugar.

Luego se esto, Merry y Pippin subieron a un caballo que uno de los soldados de la guardia del Rey Théoden les prestó y galoparon para salir del horrible lugar que ahora carecía de maldad, pues la corriente la había arrastrado.

- Espero veros por aquí, Gandalf el Grís. –dijo Bárbol con voz profunda.

- Ya no soy Gandalf el Grís, Fangorn, ahora soy Blanco. –dijo finalmente con una sonrisa que Bárbol, de algún modo con una mueca un tanto rara, correspondió.

La Compañía se adentró de nuevo en el bosque rumbo a Edoras, pero esta vez el Enano Gimli no protestó. Ahora iba complacido al pensar que exquisitos manjares les esperaban en la ciudadela después de unos días tan ajetreados.

* * *

Buena parte de la gente de Rohan refugiada en el Abismo de Helm había salido hacia Edoras, pero aún quedaba gente allí que por distintas razones irían al día siguiente. Eadwyn iba sentada en Silmë, su caballo, que había permanecido durante todo ese tiempo de guerra en las cuadras refugiadas bajo tierra.

- Sigo repitiendo que no deberías viajar en la yegua. –decía continuamente el sanador real.

- Oh, vamos. ¡Por Elendil! Que no estoy haciendo nada… simplemente Silmë me guía, verdad amiga? –dijo Eadwyn dando unas palmaditas al caballo que relinchaba orgulloso.

- Si te haces daño en la herida del hombro o en tu pie entonces no será mi problema. –la regañó.

Eadwyn se encogió de hombros. El abismo ya no quedaba a la vista, solo había una extensa llanura y al fondo, muy empequeñecida estaba Edoras, tan bella como siempre en una colina. El paisaje estaba decorado por las Montañas Blancas, que habían permanecido siempre en su vista y arriba, en las cimas, se situaban las almenaras de Gondor, que se situaba al otro lado. Eadwyn pensaba que si el señor Oscuro arremetía contra Minas Tirith las almenaras debían encenderse, aunque llegaban rumores de que eso no era lo que quería el senescal de Gondor.

* * *

**Eresse:** Bueno… aquí está el siguiente capítulo en un espacio de tiempo relativamente corto. Ya veis que Eadwyn y Éowyn no pueden vivir la una sin la otra y se han perdonado y han reforzado más su amistad. Y Durkash… bueno, bueno, al final no ha matado a Eadwyn, porque tal vez tiene otros planes para ella, jeje. Además ya han aparecido los hobbits y Gimli interviene más, lo cual me parece genial. Por último decir que ya me estoy metiendo en El Retorno del Rey como podéis comprobar, a ver qué tal sale.

Muchas gracias por los Reviews. Ahora si que voy a contestar.

**HADA**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Sí, me han llegado quejas de gente que han dejado una historia y la han borrado, o Reviews… Bueno, yo tengo guardada la historia así que no pasa nada ;) Ya me dí cuenta de que era bastante cortito el capi, pero como te dije no andaba muy inspirada, aunque creo que ya voy mejor. Cierto! Ya sean orcos, hombres, elfos, magos o enanos todos son iguales… jeje. Bien dicho! Muchas gracias por lo de los dibujos que te pedí, espero verlos pronto. Sip, me pasé por tu histo y cuando pueda te dejaré un review, ok? Besitos y pronto haré algún capítulo más largo �

**Daniela Bloom**: Hola! Si, si. Ya se que tardo mucho en colgar cada capítulo, pero es que hay mucho que hacer! Prometo ir colgando más rápido cada vez. Como ves en este capitulo me he superado y he colgado antes de las expectativas. Espero no haberte defraudado, guapa. Bueno, besitos.

**thesesshogroupie**: Gracias por tu review. Que sepas que aunque no te he dejado review yo también leo tus historias y la última que has publicado, The Beauty and the Beast creo que es, me gusta. Si, si, Durkash va a dar mucho que hablar y realmente es guapo, guapísimo. Mister Tierra Media, jeje. Correcto, Sauron era un Maia, lo que significa que él también puede serlo, no? Iré poniendo cosillas de él y empezará a aparecer más seguidamente, todo un reto para mí. Muchos besos y nos leemos!

Gracias también a Daniela Bloom, y a Fianna (creo que te respondí por e-mail y la verdad me ayudó mucho tu crítica, espero que si has leido este capitulo te hayas dado cuenta de que te he hecho caso).

Y a la gente que me lee y no deja Reviews, gracias de todo corazón también!

**Eresse**


End file.
